Drabbles
by Lady Kementari
Summary: Summary: My friend and I were trading prompts and writing five minutes drabbles for them. I really liked how a few of them turned out, so decided to post them. Warnings: some sexual content yaoi, but not too explicit. Some violence as well.


_Summary_: My friend and I were trading prompts and writing five minutes drabbles for them. I really liked how a few of them turned out, so decided to post them.

_Warnings_: some sexual content (yaoi), but not too explicit. Some violence as well.

Thanks, and feedback is welcome.

_Mirror_

Raidou stared at the mirror. It was as if a stranger was looking back at him. An ugly, scarred, stranger. He rubbed one finger down the side of his face, calluses catching on raw, new scars. He frowned. He squinted at the mirror, as if that would change what he saw. It didn't.

Genma walked in, and Raidou flinched away from the mirror, looking at the floor.

"Hey," Genma said. "Scars are looking better."

Raidou said nothing, just looked at the ground.

"Hey," Genma repeated, and pulled Raidou close to him. "You're beautiful." He whispered in the other man's ear, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

_Nails_

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

Three more nails. The door was almost nailed shut.

Bam.

Bam.

Two more nails. Itachi ignored the screams coming from the room. It was just white noise.

Bam.

One more nail. The door was sealed. His work here was done. Itachi threw a match and walked away, not looking back at the red flames eating through the house.

_Sex on Snow_

It was a battle really, between the hot and cold. On one hand, Kakashi's mouth was meltingly hot, filling his body with molten heat that raged through his veins that pooled in his groin. Warm hands ran roughly over his naked body, seeming to leave burning trail all over his skin.

But, on the other hand, there was the snow. The cold burned down his spine, leaving an icy trail.

"Damn it Kashi," Iruka gasped out "Why the hell in the snow?"

Kakashi just grinned, not answering.

Iruka closed his eyes, focusing on the warm flesh rubbing against his.

In the end, heat won.

Being filmed

Iruka usually did not dance. During parties he sat to the side, smiling and listening to music, but not dancing.

But now…

Iruka twisted seductively around Kakashi, rolling his hips. Kakashi reached out one hand to touch warm tan flesh, but Iruka grinned, and slyly pulled away from the groping touch. Silently he shook his head, giving Kakashi a look he usually reserved for mildly misbehaving children.

Slowly he rolled his hands above his head, gently swaying to the music.

Kakashi grinned, mentally congratulating his decision to secretly set up the recording jutsu. Iruka wouldn't be that mad…right?

_Leather_

Leather definitely suited Kakashi, Iruka decided. Especially leather pants. Especially leather pants that were so damn tight they had to have been painted on.

Kakashi stretched a bit, his hipbones jutting out, smooth muscles rippling under a thin cover of velvet skin. His pale skin contrasted sharply with the dark material.

He gave Iruka a wicked grin. Deliberately, he placed a foot between Iruka's legs, and leaned forwards, lips and inch away from the other man's. Iruka could see pale flesh through the slits on the sides of the pants.

"Like the pants?"

"Damn straight I do," Iruka breathily replied, "But I think I would like it even better if you were out of them."

"Thank God," Kakashi sighed, "I can barely breathe."

_Hurt/Comfort_

They said he was lucky to be alive. They said he was strong. That he was amazing. Raidou wanted all of them to shut the hell up.

He spent over a month in the hospital, constantly surrounded by the smell of antiseptics, blood, and decay. He spent most of his time staring at his bandaged hands, peering at them, surprised that they still existed. Those missing nin had tried so hard to get rid of them, breaking them again, and again, cutting, burning…

The nights were bad. It was black, suffocating. The dreams where the worst.

"_Scream, you fucking bitch. Come on, scream for me, scream until your pretty little throat is hoarse." Laughter rippled through the group, a twisting, harsh sound, it grated, reverberated, echoed, repeated. Teeth gritted, forcing sound back. _

_The blade was sharp, sharp, sharp. It glittered in the cold light, grinning with sharp, sharp, teeth. Twisting out, it ripped out skin and flesh. _

_Rip._

_Rip._

_Rip._

_Raidou started screaming. _

Raidou awoke to the smell of oolong tea. It was fresh, slightly bitter. It banished the copper smell of blood, the sour smell of vomit and the sharp antiseptics.

"Genma," Raidou croaked "Why are you here?"

"To look after you, of course." Genma said with an easy grin.

Temptation

Sweat beads at Sasuke's brow. Slowly, it rolls down his temple, and down his pale, slender neck. It collects the hollow of his jutting collarbone.

Kakashi's eyes follow the progress of the bead, eyes raking a path down the boy's white skin.

Sasuke scowls at him, his default expression.

"You're staring sensei." He flatly says.

"Hmm?" Kakashi says innocently, while guilty ripping his gaze from his student's pale form.


End file.
